


Staving Off Collapse

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is in a position to help even though Phil would never ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staving Off Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=762430#t762430) on November 16, 2011.  
> Gorgeous accompanying artwork by [thisfishflies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfishflies) at the bottom

Clint stopped in the hallway, cocking his head at the nearly closed door. A familiar voice was chanting the same words over and over, not a good sign by any stretch. He slipped in through the door and quietly shut it behind him.

Phil sat at his desk, head in his hands as he stared at the paperwork before him. “I can do this. I will not kill him. I can do this.” Clint edged closer to the man and peered at the forms. He saw the top form was signed with a flourish, which only meant one person in the entire building could be responsible for the impending breakdown.

“Get up.” Clint commanded, putting as much force into the two words as he could. Phil jumped, startled. He looked up and met Clint's eyes, giving him a grimace before eying the stack again. The marksman gave a fond smile in return and motioned with his hand. Phil stood from his chair, a wary look on his face. Clint's grin widened.

He crossed the space between them, arms wrapping around the agent and trapping them at his sides. Phil twisted and Clint hugged him tighter. “Shhh, come on, work with me,” Clint soothed, not letting go in the slightest. “You are about a half minute away from storming out of here and shoving your foot up Stark's ass.” He chuckled at the thought. “Trust me, I'd love to hold him down for you – lord knows he deserves it for one thing or another - but he's not worth losing your sabbatical. Come on, sweetheart, just take a deep breath now.” Clint inhaled deeply and let it out, repeating the motion until Phil was following along in tandem.

Phil slowly relaxed, pressing his head against Clint's chest as he started humming. Clint pressed his lips to the top of his lover's head, rocking them back and forth as the tension drained out of the agent. Phil tried to pull back and Clint tightened his hold. When he started rubbing Phil's back, the man calmed again and leaned into him with a soft content sound.

Clint closed his eyes as he held the man against his body. He loosened his hold after another long minute, looking down to meet Phil's brown eyes. “Did that help?” Clint kept up the back rub just in case.

Phil smiled at him briefly, and Clint was pleased to see it was a far less strained version than what he had seen upon entering the room. Phil leaned up, kissing Clint quickly before he pushed the younger man away.

“Go away, I have work to do.” Phil said, as if the gruffness of his tone would make Clint forget their earlier activities. Clint chuckled softly.

“No killing Stark, he designs the armor that keeps you and I alive.” Clint said as a parting shot, already heading to the door. He knew Phil had his limits about being touched, let alone being touched while in the office.

“Don't remind me that he's actually indispensable,” the agent muttered, retaking his seat and picking up his pen. Clint let himself out.

It was rare that he was in a position to help Phil like this, either through the fact he was assigned somewhere or because Phil's usual unflappable demeanor hid the stress so Clint didn't know about it. But he had been here now and that was all that was important.


End file.
